


Glasses for Two

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Fluff, Glasses wearing is my weakness, Kisses for the soul, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OTP Daily prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule of thumb:  Don't leave Kazuraba Kouta unattended for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OTPdaily prompt of "glasses/taking off glasses/sunglasses" over on twitter!
> 
> More Citrus kisses. :'>

One of the things that Ryouma forgets about Kouta is that when one leaves the boy alone for too long he pokes through things.  Things that he deemed were okay to rifle through as long as nothing dangerous was near it. 

This of course means that Ryouma’s desk was fair game for the rather loose set of terms in place.

Nothing had been safe—not the tiny box of paper clips (Kouta left with a new bracelet), not the binder clips (those were used as impromptu hair clips), or the book that Ryouma leaves on his desk whenever he has time to read it.  Kouta had complained that there were just some words that shouldn’t be made in any human language in there.  So really, with all this in mind Ryouma should have known that when he left Kouta alone _this_ would happen.

“Wow you have really bad eye sight,” is the first thing out of Kouta’s mouth when Ryouma walks back in.

“Well, it’s not that I have—“ Ryouma pauses.  “How would you know?”

When he looks at Kouta it all makes sense.  Kouta is sitting in Ryouma’s chair, leaning forward on the desk and with Ryouma’s old glasses on.  His fingers are on the arms of the glasses and he’s pressing them against his temples as if somehow that would blur his vision less.  Kouta’s even squinting.  Really, he should have known.  “How can you even see through these things?” Kouta keeps blinking his eyes furiously.  “Everything is so weird—“

“Correctional lenses,” Ryouma starts, approaching Kouta and plucking the glasses off of his face, “are used when one’s vision is below the standard 20/20.  As in, their vision is failing.  Someone like you, with the perfect 20/20, won’t need them.”

“So how can you see if you don’t have your glasses on?” Kouta is turning in Ryouma’s chair to look properly at him.

“Contacts, now, if you’d please move,” Ryouma attempts to try and hoist Kouta out of the chair, but he also forgets that Kouta is mostly muscle and Ryouma—

Well, there’s a reason the gym isn’t his usual hang out.

“Hmmm,” Kouta gets up from Ryouma’s chair.  “But I think you’d like nice in glasses.”

“Personal aesthetics.  For me they get in the way too much.”

“I can see that.”

Ryouma takes his chair back, places the glasses back on his desk, and picks up his pen to finish filling out the order form to be handed back in to business management so it can be approved.  He’s running low on supplies and it’d be bad to run out of important things midway through research.  Of course he should know better by now than to take eyes off of Kazuraba Kouta. 

“Like…this!” and Ryouma has to blink wildly when his world is suddenly _too_ crisp and _too_ distorted.

“Kouta—“

“See, you do look good!”

Ryouma’s chair is spun so that he’s looking at Kouta, the other resting his hands on the arms of the chair and leaning forward.  A smile is on his face, toothy, and he looks too amused.  Too amused for someone getting in the way of Ryouma’s work.

“…I’m not getting any work done, am I?” Ryouma concedes defeat.  This has been happening a lot, lately.

“Well you can finish the work order form and then lunch?” really hopeful, really, really hopeful.

“And no more sticking glasses on me?”

“…yeah,” and it’s punctuated by a kiss.  Chaste and sweet, very much Kouta, and Ryouma has to grip one of Kouta’s arms before the other could pull away too fast.  When they do pull away from each other, Ryouma is already taking his glasses off and placing them back on his desk.

“I wouldn’t mind wearing the glasses again in the future,” he says, going back to work, “but I expect payment in more kisses, Kouta.”

He can practically hear the sparkles in Kouta’s voice, “Absolutely!  As many kisses as it will take!”


End file.
